


<底特律：變人><漢康>Accident

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 原作向，遲到的康納-18歲生日賀文，可以當作是前年康納生賀Gift過兩年後的後續
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 13





	Accident

給人過生日該怎麼慶祝？在漢克貧乏的經驗中，不外乎都是送禮、送花、吃頓飯、出門玩什麼的。

沒辦法，這不能怪他。就算是他跟妻子還沒離婚、柯爾還沒過世前，漢克也常常因為警局的工作而沒能給家人好好過上生日，只能在忙碌之餘一起去吃一餐好的，然後逛個街挑個禮物，就算是過一次生日了。

漢克還記得那時是他警探生涯最忙的時候，他剛剛上任副隊長，手上一堆毒品案要查，局裡的案子多到每個同事都在跟他喊救命……甚至有次柯爾生日時他們晚餐才吃到一半他就被警局叫回去加班，柯爾傷心得臉都哭皺成一片。

而當漢克的工作總算沒這麼忙時，他的家人們也離他而去，很長的時間他不再給人慶祝，倒是傑弗瑞他們會每年輪流請他喝酒當作過生日。

直到今天，好不容易揮別過去渾渾噩噩的日子，漢克發現，他又沒時間給他愛的人好好過一次生日。

該死的案子、該死的嫌犯！去年來個仿生人涉毒案，今年又來個仿生人解體案！難道這群仿生人就不能別挑今天惹麻煩嗎！

「開什麼玩笑！」

「請不要出聲，副隊長。對方可能會注意到我們。」

顯然他親愛的搭檔完全專注在這次的任務上，貌似沒注意到他在焦躁什麼。

「FUCKING ANDROID……」

漢克咒罵了句難聽的髒話，也不知道罵的是目標還是身邊的搭檔。

而康納顯然選擇忽略，他已經很習慣與漢克相處的各種情境，若不是現在的狀況不允許，他或許還能略帶撩撥的回一句我很樂意。

今天是八月十五號，漢克不會忘記今天是什麼日子，他還記得前年這個時候還到處找人問康納的生日，最後急急忙忙的買了一個領帶夾送給他。

漢克的眼神落在康納的領帶上，那個波浪花紋的銀色質感已經有些落漆了，自從給康納買了這個領帶夾當生日禮物後這小子就是捨不得換下來，非常珍惜的使用著，甚至有次康納跟嫌犯扭打在一起時領帶夾被扯落摔在地上，他親眼看著康納把人揍得比以往他們逮捕的嫌犯還要慘。

事後康納否認他有執法過當，當然最後被漢克用其他方式「私下處罰」了。

「對方行動了，副隊長。」

「跟上，我們快點逮到這混帳早早下班。」

漢克很快回過神，他掏出懷裡的配槍示意康納跟他一起行動。

「副隊長有其他安排？」

「是『我們』都有其他安排……等結束再說。」

「Got it.」

康納有些疑惑地眨眨眼，他很確定漢克沒有告知他接下來有什麼安排，雖然有些在意，但眼下不是什麼適合追問的場合，康納也只能轉轉額角的燈圈點頭。

這些反應漢克都看在眼裡，跟康納在一起快要兩年，漢克已經能從這個看似事事精準的仿生人一些小動作或者總是藏不住情緒的小燈圈中猜到他在想什麼——看樣子康納「又」忘記他的生日了。

噢，忘記只是種形容，漢克很清楚康納永遠不會忘記任何事情，同樣他也很清楚在康納的認知裡他的出廠日不是什麼需要慶祝的日子，畢竟對他來說出廠日並非重要的概念。

前年太匆忙只有準備個小禮物，去年他們甚至還忙到沒時間慶祝……今年不論如何漢克都想給康納好好體驗一次生日的感覺。

生日是慶祝對方誕生在這世界上的日子，漢克更覺得是讓對方知道有人為他的誕生感到高興的日子，就好像柯爾，即使他的婚姻以失敗收場、柯爾最終在車禍中過世，漢克仍然很慶幸柯爾出生成為他的兒子。

漢克不怎麼信上帝，但他無比感謝老天讓他認識康納，在他顛沛的人生中能遇到康納是多麼幸運的一件事，漢克願意告訴康納無數次他的誕生是多麼值得被慶祝，以及自己是多麼的愛他。

然而事與願違，這次的追蹤比預料之中的還要漫長，隨時間一點一滴的流失，漢克看著天色從晴朗的藍空逐漸轉成黃昏的橙色，心情也更加煩躁起來。

就算再怎麼缺乏經驗，今年漢克還是有認真的規劃給康納慶生的行程，仿生人無法進食，他們不能享一起用一頓晚餐，那麼可以去水生館走走，康納喜歡魚，而魚對他也有種特別的意義，漢克記得康納分享過，他開機後進行第一個任務時順手救了一隻掉在地上的熱帶魚，那是他首次對任務以外的事物產生興趣，而對任務毫無幫助的舉動影響了他後來的許多選擇。

逛完水生館他們可以順便到處走走，說實話漢克還是想不到能送康納些什麼，乾脆讓康納自己去選，結束後就回家，他準備了仿生人能飲用的藍酒在冰箱，他們能一起品酒，或許還能交換一個吻，給康納說上句生日快樂以及我愛你。

只是現在計畫全部被該死的案件打亂了，他們最後雖然成功尾隨嫌犯監聽到需要的情報，但撤退後已經是過晚上九點，到水生館也閉館了，漢克只能無奈的搔搔頭回到車上，有些後悔前面說溜嘴讓康納知道他有別的安排。

而他可愛的戀人自然不可能忘記追問。

「漢克，稍早你說我們有其他安排是？」

「記得今天是什麼日子嗎？」

正夏的夜晚熱得要命，加上計劃全部泡湯的怨氣讓漢克更加懊惱，他不想在康納面前表現得太過煩躁，於是在啟動車子的空調時順口反問回去，好讓冷氣吹吹他發熱的腦袋冷靜下來。

漢克想努力變得更好，至少讓自己成為能讓康納依靠與信賴的男人，而不是脾氣乖戾需要包容的糟老頭。

「記得，今天是我的出廠日，也就是生日。」

康納回答的很快，看到漢克有些意外的挑眉時不自覺眼角都彎起笑意。

「前年的今天你也問過一樣的問題，漢克。」

「我該誇獎你的電子腦能轉得過來是生日？」

只是玩笑般的調侃一句，漢克忍不住攬過康納漂亮的後頸與他接吻，手指在那柔軟的深色髮絲中打轉，品嘗戀人雙唇美好的柔軟。

「虧我想給你好好慶祝。」

「別在意，漢克。今天的突發狀況沒辦法預料到，我們可以之後再一起慶生。」

聽出語氣裡的懊惱，康納蹭蹭漢克的鼻子試圖解緩人類的情緒，這很有效，當他的模擬呼吸吹拂在漢克臉上時他感覺到愛人心情的好轉。

「也只能這樣，不過時間上我們還能稍微逛逛，或者你想直接回家？」

「噢，那我想去個地方。」

康納快速報了串地址，那區漢克不怎麼熟，只好伸手去點他那台外接導航，不過沒摁到面板就被康納制止了，說是由他帶路就行。

老轎車很快駛離這條小路，灰暗的巷口裡亮起一盞車燈，黑色的無人計程車偷偷的跟了上去。

等他們到目的地停下時漢克皺眉的四處張望，從附近都是高級大樓能判斷是個住宅區，但他不明白康納來這裡做什麼。

跟著康納下車，他們走到一棟大樓的前方，康納似乎發現了什麼，蹲在地上撫摸一片空白的地磚。

「這裡是我執行第一個任務的地方。當時我犧牲了名叫丹尼爾的覺醒者換取人類女孩的生還……沒想到過了三年釱的痕跡還在。」

那件挾持案漢克也有耳聞，那時人類對於康納所展現的高度智能足以救出人質褒貶不一，而覺醒者則是直接將他視為敵人，當康納再次投入警局服役時便被覺醒者稱作仿生人獵人的憎恨著。

仿生人不像人類會遺忘，只要數據不被刪除那麼恨就永遠存在，直至今日康納已經是耶利哥高層的合作對像，仍然有不少仿生人對他抱有敵意。

「挾持案之後我的選擇越來越人性，每當我想起時都忍不住建構當初是否有其他的方案，思考我的選擇是否對丹尼爾太不公平。」

看著康納蹲在那，像是很疑惑的單手撐膝托著下巴，漢克明白康納在想什麼，很久以前他也曾經面對過為了拯救人質而犧牲另一個人的狀況，那時他也會責怪自己，是不是有更好的解決方式、又或者自己有沒有資格去決定別人的命運。

「康，如果那時候你猶豫了，結果會怎麼樣？」

「我想……我會失敗。」

「讓我猜猜，假設你失敗了，可能會像你前年要我幫你去檔案室時說的，模控生命會把你拆成塊研究哪個螺絲出問題？」

「可能性很大。」

似乎是回想起那時即將被報廢的恐懼，康納起身後少見的別過頭，額角燈圈閃過的黃色在住宅區昏暗的街道中特別顯眼。

「唔，還好你成功了，不然我之後不可能跟你見面。」

漢克伸手揉揉康納的腦袋，力氣大得把那整齊的髮型都揉得亂七八糟。

「做得好，康。」

「謝謝你，漢克。」

知道漢克是在安慰自己，康納不再拘泥於假設性的探討，對他們而言這些都已經過去了，再多的反悔也無法扭轉當初的抉擇。

而且，就像漢克所說的，若他失敗了，可能就不會遇上漢克以及相愛，在失與得之間他需要的是謹記失去的教訓，以及重視現在所得到的成果。

「沒想到這裡也挺遠的，時間也不早了，我們該回家……」

一台停下的無人計程車打斷漢克的話，某種從事警探多年的經驗以及直覺讓他警鈴大響。

而車窗降下後朝著康納瞄準的槍口更是證實了他的不安。

「康納！」

只是短短的三秒，人類預判的第六感讓漢克行動得比康納更快，他在槍響的同時護住康納，瞬間腎上腺的爆發讓漢克感覺不到子彈穿過皮肉的疼痛，咬牙硬是撐住中彈的衝擊立刻掏出配槍反擊。

槍口焰的噴發只有一瞬，漢克純熟的槍法不偏不倚的命中其中一個，但對方也沒有停下，很快另一個同伴也再度開槍，肩膀被第二發子彈擊中時漢克才感受到明顯的疼痛。

「漢克……！」

在鮮紅的血花炸開時康納的機體感到一陣冰冷，壓力值瞬間過高讓他的燈圈也轉成刺眼的紅色。

不能停下。康納藉著過高壓力所啟用的處理器高速運準，他撐住了漢克高大的身體，同時進入掃描迅速入侵無人計程車的系統建立連接，從車上的監控分析出襲擊的是三個仿生人，康納藉由計程車的系統為跳板駭入了仿生人的系統。

遭入侵時的仿生人掙扎導致手槍走火，子彈擦過康納的臉部組件劃出明顯的傷痕，組件受損與釱液流失的系統警示沒有阻止他投下攻擊代碼的動作。

強制關閉仿生人後康納連同計程車一起鎖定，當他退出掃描時靜謐的住宅區還迴盪著火藥炸開的槍聲，彷彿剛才短短幾秒被延緩許多一般，反應緩慢的居民此刻才驚慌的打開窗戶查看。

「漢克！能聽見我嗎！」

康納的系統早已呼叫警局以及救護車，他不停呼喚意識開始朦朧的漢克，身體也慢慢的蹲下小心不碰到傷口，解開領帶當作止血帶給漢克作應急處理。

漢克疼的滿頭大汗，失血的暈眩讓他連眼前的康納都看不清楚，反到是夾在襯衫上的領帶夾還能勉強看見，金屬的光澤上頭沾了些他的血跡。

簡直不能更糟糕，他不只弄髒了康納的領帶夾，好端端的生日也被他徹底搞砸了……

迷迷糊糊的閃過亂七八糟的念頭，漢克便陷入一片黑暗之中。

※

漢克的傷勢並不重，子彈擊中左手臂以及左肩，手術後確認沒有什麼生命危險便直接送回普通病房等待清醒。

明知不是什麼特別重大的傷勢，康納仍得握著人類粗糙的手掌開啟脈搏探測，感受漢克平穩的心跳才能讓居高不下的壓力值慢慢降低。

退麻醉後的鈍痛讓漢克漸漸轉醒，他難受的滾過幾聲沙啞的喉音，定眼看著天花板刺眼的日光燈才確認自己人在醫院。

「漢克？」

康納的呼喚讓漢克轉過頭，發現康納臉上貼著仿生人專用的修復材質，而手更是沒鬆開的握著他的，一身白襯衫以及歪歪斜斜的領帶夾有些乾涸的血跡。

看來之後得找時間給康納重買一個，但現在漢克更在意康納臉上的傷。

「……你的臉怎麼了？」

漢克想撐扶著起身，拉扯到傷口他痛得呲牙裂嘴，康納很快幫忙他起身，多塞好幾個枕頭在後背。

「攻擊的仿生人總共開了三槍，兩發分別命中漢克的肩膀與左手臂，一發劃破我的臉部組件。我入侵系統強制停止仿生人的運作與鎖定計程車，而漢克開的槍擊中其中一個仿生人造成停機，已被確認為是正當防衛，不會被追究責任。」

快速報告後續狀況後康納抿緊嘴唇，保護家人是生物的天性，然而他依舊不想讓漢克替他擋下子彈、受傷流出哪怕一滴的鮮血。

最後在一片酸澀之中，康納只能顫抖的吐出一句話。

「我很害怕，漢克。」

也就只需要這一句話，漢克聽出了康納所有的不安。

對康納而言這真的是最糟糕的生日了。漢克伸出右手撫摸康納的臉龐，指腹輕揉的擦過那塊修補材質，一雙藍眼裡滿是歉意。

「抱歉讓你擔心了，康納……」

人類能夠頑強的生存，卻也容易因為任何意外死去，漢克很清楚康納始終畏懼著他未來必定面臨的死亡，但他也同樣不希望康納受傷。

「你的生日也被我搞砸了。」

「只要你沒有生命危險就好……」

康納迷戀的蹭蹭人類乾燥的大掌，溫暖的體溫讓他感到放鬆。

「未來我註定會面對你的死亡，在那天來臨之前……與你共渡的每一天都是我最珍貴的禮物。」

「對我來說，這樣就足夠了，漢克。」

「康納……」

漢克深深望著康納半瞼的蜜色雙眼，那一點的落寞令他心疼。

他的年紀也不算年輕了，真要認真計算的話他還能陪伴康納多久？十年？二十年？若昨天運氣不好點讓子彈命中要害是不是就只到今天為止？

「我答應你會盡量別讓自己躺進醫院，我也想活久一點多陪你。」

指腹抹過康納有些泛紅的眼角，漢克想吻他親愛的戀人，然而身上的傷讓他難以行動。

「我想吻你，康……」

漢克少有的欲求讓康納有些羞赧，但他何嘗不是也想要一個吻呢？

康納的臉頰泛起漂亮的紅潤讓漢克心動，他看著康納緩緩地靠近，傾身將雙唇印在他的嘴上，那微微地顫抖令漢克心癢難耐。

於是漢克加深了這個吻，纏著康納敏感的舌尖吸吮，滿意的聽著康納享受般的哼出軟軟的鼻音。

「漢克……」

唇舌交纏之間康納動情的輕喚著，他戀戀不捨的啄吻漢克的嘴唇，蹭著鬍鬚到耳邊，輕咬薄薄皮膚下的軟骨。

漢克眼神一暗，他對此心裡有數，這是個屬於他們之間的一種暗示。

「我可以等你出院後再要求生日禮物嗎？」

「當然，親愛的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 文末咬耳朵是漢康之間定的求歡暗示


End file.
